Can't Stop Lovin' You
by Sparky2295
Summary: This story takes place during S4 of Glee, when Brittany and Santana break-up (Just afterwards!). When Santana decides to fulfill her dream and move to New York, Brittany is upset. She will not stop loving Santana, and she is determined to show her why. Rated M for smut! Lady sex!


**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song Can't Stop Lovin' You by Phil Collins. **

_**Note: Smut is at the end of the story!**_

**Can't Stop Lovin' You**

Brittany was waiting with Santana at the train station in Lima. "Sanny, do you really have to go to New York? I mean, isn't nice here in Lima?" Brittany asked. "Britt, you know I only love it here, because you're here…" Santana told her. "And is what you told me in the choir room today still true? You still want to take a break?" Brittany asked, on the verge of tears. Santana sighed sadly. "Brittany, we'll be miles apart, and I don't want to put you through a long-distance relationship…" Santana told her.

**So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
>I could say everything's alright<br>And I could pretend and say goodbye  
>Got your ticket<br>Got your suitcase  
>Got your leaving smile<br>I could say that's the way it goes  
>And I could pretend and you won't know<br>That I was lying**

****Brittany nodded and continued to walk with Santana to wait for the train. "San?" Brittany asked. "What's up Britt-Britt?" Santana replied. "I'll never stop loving you, no matter what you say or who we end up dating in the future…" Brittany told her. Santana felt tears fly down her face. "I'll love you too… Because we're best friends, right?" Santana asked, holding her pinky out. "Yeah, we are…" Brittany said, locking pinkies. Soon, Santana's train came and Brittany helped her with her bags. "I'll call you when I get to New York, okay?" Santana told her. Brittany nodded and sadly looked away. "Hey… Brittany, look at me…" Santana told her, lifting her face up by her chin. "I'll only be one phone call away… I'll always be here for you, I promise…" Santana assured her. "I know, same to you…" Brittany replied. Then the train started taking off, and Brittany started slowly running to stay with Santana. She got pretty far, until the train really took speed. Brittany stopped and watched the love of her life drive away from here.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
>No I can't stop loving you<br>No I won't stop loving you  
>Why should I?<strong>

"I won't stop loving you, Santana Lopez…" Brittany called to her. Slowly, Brittany made her way back to her house, and started looking at old pictures of her and Santana.****

**We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
>And I saw you walk across the road<br>For maybe the last time I don't know  
>Feeling humble<br>I heard a rumble  
>On the railway track<br>And when I hear that whistle blow  
>I'll walk away and you won't know<br>That I'll be crying  
><strong>

Looking at all different kinds of pictures of them together, made Brittany start to cry. "She's so beautiful… Why did she have to leave me here? I mean I could've been there with her if I would've not screwed up… But I wanted another chance at senior year again, not that it wasn't good enough, but because it was the best… Because… Santana was there… She's the thing I need to succeed!" Brittany said, starting to pack things up.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
>No I can't stop loving you<br>No I won't stop loving you  
>Why should I?<br>**

Brittany explained what she wanted, and that was Santana in New York. She was 18, and her parents could no longer stop her. Brittany wasn't even going to call Santana until she got there, to surprise her.

**Even try **

**I'll always be here by your side  
>Why, why, why <strong>

**I never wanted to say goodbye  
>Why even try<strong>

**I'm always here if you change, change your mind**

Hours later Brittany arrived in New York. She had texted Rachel to find out where they all were, so she could surprise Santana. Santana still had idea that Brittany was in New York. Brittany came up to the apartment door and knocked.****

**So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
>I could say everything's alright<br>And I could pretend and say goodbye  
>But that would be lying<br>**

Rachel and Kurt heard the knock and grinned at each other. "Santana? Can you get the door? Kurt is giving me a manicure!" Rachel called. "Ugh! Fine! Was just fixing to call Brittany, told I would when I got here…" Santana called from her room. Santana came out into her room and mumbled "Stupid Lady Hummel, giving Rachel a manicure… I want a manicure!" Santana pulled open the door to find Brittany standing there with a big grin on her face.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
>No I can't stop loving you<br>No I won't stop loving you  
>Why should I?<strong>

Santana gasped at the sight of her now ex-girlfriend/best friend standing there. "Brittany! What are you doing here?" Santana said, hugging her tightly. "I can't stop loving you, Santana… I don't want to be away from you, I decided to finish my senior year here in New York, and I don't want this stupid break thing! I only want you, San… Just you… Please don't send me away—" Brittany was cut off by a very passionate kiss from Santana. Rachel and Kurt giggled to themselves. The kiss didn't stay so sweet and innocent for long, however. "Alright, you two get a room!" Rachel told them. "Fine man-hands!" Santana said, kicking Brittany's bags aside and taking her by the hand to go into her room in the apartment.

**Cause I can't stop loving you  
>No I can't stop loving you<br>No I won't stop loving you  
>Why should I even try? <strong>

Santana immediately pushed Brittany up against her closed door. She quickly took Brittany's upper clothing off quickly, as she kissed every inch of it. She took her time with kissing Brittany's abs, however. Kissing her abs really made Brittany go crazy. Brittany hit head against the door and groaned. Grinning, Santana slowly pulled her pants and panties down. "Oh no, you're not getting away with all clothes on, Lopez!" Brittany told her as she picked her up and let Santana wrap her legs around her waist. Brittany practically ripped Santana's shirt and bra off of her body. With Brittany completely naked, Santana took a free hand and placed it down her embarrassingly wet slits of her core. Brittany moaned at the contact and placed Santana on her bed. Brittany quickly pulled Santana's pants and panties off and crawled on top of her. Both girls moaned at the feel of their bodies touching. Santana flipped them over, so she was on top. She resumed her position of fingers in the slits of Brittany's core. Brittany moaned even louder that time because of the contact she desperately needed. Brittany wasn't going to allow only her to feel this pleasure tonight, so she took her one free hand that wasn't digging into Santana's back and started circling Santana's clit.

"Ugh… Britt, don't stop!" Santana moaned. "As long as you d—don't stop that!" Brittany replied in a high-pitched scream. Santana plunged two fingers into Brittany's entrance and curled them right at her G-spot. Brittany screamed Santana's name, and dug her fingers into Santana as well. Santana's fingernails dug into Brittany's back. Santana could feel Brittany's walls tighten around her fingers. "Let go baby, cum on my hand…" Santana told her girlfriend. "S—San! I'm coming!" Brittany screamed. Her body trembled as Santana kept thrusting her fingers into Brittany. When her orgasm was over, it only took her a moment to flip them over and get in between the brunette's legs. Before Santana could get a word out, Brittany was already lapping up her pussy. Santana groaned loudly as Brittany moaned into core. "I'm going to make you cum so hard, Sanny…" Brittany said seductively. "I—I'd like to see you try, Britt-Britt! You don't get to tell me when to cum!" Santana told her, trying to take the dominating role. "Not tonight, you don't! I flew all the out here to be with you, so I'm the boss, and what I say goes!" Brittany told her. Brittany immediately plunged her tongue into Santana's entrance and moved around. Santana screamed at the new contact and could barely control any movement she made. Brittany held down her hips, which were bucking against here.

Santana's hands grabbed the sheet to her bed and held on for dear life. Brittany fastened her movements, which made Santana scream more. "B—Brittany, please! I need to cum… Now!" Santana begged. "I don't know, I mean you were kind of sassy to me just now…" Brittany told her. "Please… Put your tongue back! Oh God I need to cum! Britts, I'll do whatever you want later, just please make me cum!" Santana begged, trying not to yell. "Sounds like a deal to me!" Brittany agreed. Without warning, Brittany plunged her tongue back into Santana's entrance with quick movements. Santana screamed louder than she ever had in her life, and Brittany was enjoying it. "B—Britt you suck! When this is over, I'm totally getting you back!" Santana yelled. "We'll see about that, babe!" Brittany replied. Brittany moved even faster and felt Santana's walls tighten around her tongue. "Brittany! God, I'm… I'm—" Santana screamed as she came. Brittany licked up all of flowing juices until Santana calmed down.

Minutes later, Brittany went back up to her girlfriend's face and snuggled next to her. "You're so going to get it, Britt-Britt…" Santana said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Right now you need to sleep! So sweet dreams San, I'll be waking up next to you for the next eternity…" Brittany said as she watched her girlfriend fall asleep. Brittany smiled and moved closer to Santana's ear. "'Cause I can't stop lovin' you. No I can't stop lovin' you. No I won't stop lovin' you. Why should I even try?" Brittany sang in Santana's ear as she fell asleep.

**Well, that's the end! What did you think? Please leave me a review to let me know how I did on the smut and overall story! Thanks!**


End file.
